Fall Of Icarus
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Post 5x16. "One day, you'll get your divorce. That day, you'll have to choose." It's been four months and patience never was Chuck's forte.  Suck at summaries!


**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I should be writing and posting on _Longing For Hope_ but last monday's episode made me write that. How can the writers actually do that? Blair, married to Louis, madly in love with Chuck and now secretly dating Dan? Is that a joke? Seriously? I feel like Blair's becoming Serena (a girl who falls in love too easily) and Serena's finally growing up! Gosh, please get a divorce and get your hands off Brooklyn! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy that story as much as I enjoyed writing all that :)**

* * *

><p>She was light through the dark, she was his sunshine and without her, he felt hopeless. She was everything. She was the only one who dared to take his hand and lead him out of his den. And so the lion fell in love with the lioness. He missed her, he missed her so bad he hurt in his whole body, but he wouldn't let it out. She deserved happiness – he had said it all along, he had made sure she got it but she didn't. She was a stubborn piece of woman! She believed in God for him, she wanted him to live before all but couldn't she see it? He couldn't live without her.<p>

"Mister Chuck, Miss Blair is not home. She won't be soon." He was used to it. Blair was either with Dan or in Monaco dealing with her divorce. He told her he would wait. He would always love her, whatever happened but still, that pain in his body was slowly starting to fade away. What was that? Was he falling out of love? That was impossible but the repetitive kisses and caresses of his Blair-lookalike one-night-stand were getting to him.

He loved her. He missed her soft skin, her cute dimples, her deep red lips kissing their way down his throat and above all, he missed her presence. She had a way to grab his hand when he was starting to worry, even before he had realized he was worrying, a way to wrap her body around his while sleeping, only to chase away his nightmares.

She was the sun and he was the moon. She was bright and big, known and cherished by all, the queen of them all whereas he was a small star revolving around her. There were no words to describe the way he felt about her and so, no one understood what they have. Great Love. True Love. Pure Love. Epic Love. Best thing you'll ever have. That's what they all said, they clearly didn't get it. Blair and he were far more than all of what. Hell will freeze over before the fire between them ceases.

"Chuck, we both know it's hard but you have to move on as I did." Serena. His beloved stepsister, the only one to be able to have even the slightest idea of what he was going through, she was doing her best. It'd been four months and Blair couldn't walk the streets of old New York without a fucking writer on her arm.

"Serena, the story between that Vincent boy and you has nothing to do with what could permit me to move on. Please, I have work to do." Lie. Always lies. Serena had that ability – she could easily forget. He couldn't. All he could do was scheming, he had persuaded Gossip Girl –well, Georgina – to unleash the news of Dan sending out Blair's confession video. She had been mad but she forgave him – why? Out of love, she said_. Out of love_.

**One day, you'll get your divorce. That day, you'll have to choose.** Chuck wrote on a piece of paper. He was reading to send it over to Blair – he knew she was in Brooklyn right now. But he didn't. Instead, he decided to bring it over himself.

"Blair's not here, Chuck." That was all Dan said to him before shutting the door in his face. Chuck stared at the door for a couple second and decided he had to put an end to it. He wouldn't be their toy anymore. She was in there and they were both lying to him! Who were they to do so? He was Chuck Bass. He was a man and if she wasn't ready to choose, he would choose for her.

He was burning out of rage and anger. He clenched his fists and hit the door as hard as he could. He didn't feel the pain or the blood coming out of his knuckles. He didn't hear Dan's shouts behind the door, nor did he hear the soft clicking of high heels coming up the staircase.

"Chuck?" she called so softly he thought he was hallucinating at first. "Chuck stop it now!" she said a little bit louder, sounding a bit angry.

He turned around to face her petite frame and the concerned frown on her face. She was all dressed in Prada – that's how he loved her best, smelling Chanel n°5 in the air. He made a step forward, expecting her to back up because of the blood on his hand and his behavior of earlier. But she didn't.

"I thought you were in there. I - I thought you told Humphrey to lie because you didn't want to see me." He pleaded. His own voice made him feel ashamed – since when had he become such a girl in front of her?

"Show me your hands, Chuck." She said. She had a worried look on her face as she took Chuck's hands in hers. She looked at them with great attention, bloodying her own hands.

"Let's get you inside, we need to wash this up." She merely scolded him. "Dan, it's me, open the door!" He did as he was told. Good old lonely boy. He peered at them and when he saw Chuck was calm, he let them in. He watched Blair lead the Bass Boy in his loft, making him seat on his couch and reaching for the emergency kit. She didn't pay attention to him as she cautiously disinfected his wound and cleaned the blood on his skin.

He watched the two of them from afar. She was shining in her Haute Couture dress – he couldn't make out the label. Chuck looked like a kid who had scratched his knees and whose mom was soothing his wound. He didn't talk, neither did she. But everything was said. He was no longer needed. If it wasn't his loft, he would have left.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Chuck said as he stood up once Blair had finished cleansing his hands. "Humphrey, I'm sorry for your door. I'll send someone to fix what needs to be fixed. Blair, thank you." He looked at Dan and then at Blair, lingering on her.

"So, how did it go?" Dan asked, once he could no longer hear Chuck's footsteps in the hall.

"It's done." Blair answered, sounding as cold as the Queen Bee that he once almost loathed. "Dan, I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I got it." He muttered, trying not to sound too sad.

"I love you, Dan. I wish things had gone differently between the two of us but I know why Chuck came today – and I know you do too. He knows why I'm here as well." She looked so fragile perched on her high heels, as if her skinny legs could break at any time – and he knew he wasn't the one to catch her anymore.

"I wish it too. I love you, Blair but that's not enough to keep you here. I've been here for you and I'll always be, just let me some time to cope. I-I thought you would choose me but I saw it in your eyes. I just need to know, why did you come here first?" he asked.

"I didn't. I went to his office but his secretary told me he had left and that he looked really angry. I figured he would be here." She said. She reached for his arm, to comfort him but he backed away.

"I can't do it, not now. I'm glad you gave us a chance and even though I'll never understand why you keep coming back to him after everything he did to you, I wish you to be happy, Blair." He said, opening the door to show her it was time to go.

"I wish you the best, Dan. When you're ready, give me a call. Goodbye." And she was gone. He didn't watch her go, he just went to his computer and started writing his third novel – the Fall of Icarus, the boy who flew too close to the sun and died because of his reckless acts, almost a biography.

"Do you need a ring?"

"A really, really shiny and expensive one. The biggest and rarest one."

"You want me to go bankrupt, don't you?" Blair said, smiling. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the most tender and still passionate kiss she had ever had.

"I don't care. About. Anything." He said, slowly kissing her jaw. "If you're with me."

"From now on, forever." She whispered, caught up in his embrace and his kisses, her mind already blurred by desire and the lust brought back from an ancient age where they were at school and there was no wedding, no Monaco, no Dan and no divorce pronounced less than 24 hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please, leave a review to tell me :)<strong>

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
